Jeremie Belpois (AU)
Contact Information Character Journal: lyoko_coder Player Journal: cybra2003 E-mail: cybrarp@gmail.com AIM: CybraRP Profile Basic Info Character:'' ''Jeremie Belpois Series/Fandom: Code Lyoko Original or Alternate: Alternate ' Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Male '''Species:' ''Human '''Sexuality: '''Heterosexual Appearance Kind of scrawny with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears black-framed glasses and generally wears a blue or maroon sweater with capris and gray sneakers. Occasionally, one or both eyes will reflect the infamous XANA symbol depending upon how much control his "other self" has at that moment. He generally carries a side-satchel with his precious laptop. Personality Jeremie is shy and withdrawn, a quiet computer genius with a talent for building various electronics. He tries to avoid people as much as possible in case his "other self" decides to cause trouble. History Jeremie's life progressed much as it did in the original universe with a key difference: When Aelita was materialized, she was introduced as his cousin instead of Odd's. While Jeremie had fallen in love with Aelita, she seemed to think of him as her best friend, practically her brother, and nothing else. So he kept his emotions to himself, not once giving away feelings that--given Aelita's alias and her own feelings--would've been akin to incest. As time passed, his friends were quick to assume the worst of him when something went wrong, putting a strain in the group. Jeremie began getting left more and more out of non-Lyoko-related activities though whether this was accidental or intentional, he didn't know nor did he want to find out. He simply allowed himself to drift emotionally away from them, replacing the group of five with a group of four and one programmer. Following XANA's defeat, Jeremie physically destroyed the supercomputer, obliterating its components to ensure XANA would never return. But as time passed, he began to find himself places he didn't remember going to and random blackouts. It turned out that XANA had placed a little bit of itself inside of him in a last-ditch effort at self-preservation. However, without being able to turn back time to generate energy, XANA couldn't gather enough energy to leave its unwilling host. At one point, Jeremie even tried to attempt suicide to be rid of XANA once and for all, but the AI stopped him, threatening everything Jeremie cared about should he ever make the attempt again. Petrified, Jeremie agreed. There have been times XANA has managed to gather enough energy to control Jeremie's body. While XANA has only enough power to manipulate electricity--an ability Jeremie figured out how to tap into though he can't use it as well as XANA--but even that amount of leverage in addition to its own intelligence can make a dangerous, unpredictable combination. In essence, Jeremie now lives in a constant battle of wills. ''(A more complete backstory ''is written here.)' World Segment Kadic Academy is, very basically, a large boarding school. Built in the early 1900s, many of its buildings are connected together surrounding a central courtyard which contains benches and vending machines. Amongst its buildings is a rather large dormitory on account of housing numerous students, the dorms having three stories divided almost equally between male and female rooms. It also possesses a full-sized gymnasium, soccer field, and track used for both gym class and sporting events. Classrooms are large with plenty of room for students, each room possessing an old-fashioned green chalkboard as opposed to the newer dry erase whiteboards. Its science labs are very well-equipped, allowing for a multitude of experiments to be done for class. Just recently, an empty classroom was converted into a recreation room, complete with a television, couches, and ping pong and foosball tables. Curiously, it also contains a small park filled with trees though whether this was intended or it is simply undeveloped land is up for debate. However, Kadic also possesses a series of secret tunnels leading from the boiler room and a hidden area of the park into the sewers. These hidden passageways move under the surrounding, bustling Parisian suburb of Boulogne-Billancourt, ending at a bridge which leads to an abandoned factory. This factory houses a secret of its own in the form of a hidden computer laboratory with a--now destroyed--supercomputer. External Information Links Official Code Lyoko Website Code: Wiki, an Unofficial Code Lyoko Wiki